New Year's Disaster
by E.A. Michael
Summary: This is the end of chapter 4 and chapter 5 of Only Time Will Tell but from Blaine's point of view. I recommend reading through at least chapter 5 of that before reading this. Warnings: Drug use. Angst etc...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own it**_

_**A/N: This is an excerpt from my story Only Time Will Tell which is the end of chapter 4 and chapter 5 but from Blaine's point of view. I would recommend reading through at least chapter 5 of Only Time Will Tell first; otherwise you will be really confused. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think about this! Thanks for reading!**_

Blaine starred at his boyfriend kissing that piece of _scum_. He had gone to get them drinks, so that they could bring in the New Year together and this is what Kurt does? Goes and kisses another boy. He heard two faint shatters signaling that he must have dropped the two flutes of champagne, but that didn't matter to him in the least. He couldn't believe that _that boy_ had his arms wrapped around Kurt and Kurt certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kurt's eyes finally opened, after what seemed to be an eternity, and locked eyes with the shocked ones across from him. At first it seemed that Kurt may be a little confused, before transforming to shock. Like he couldn't believe that he was kissing Jared. "_Probably more like he was shocked that he was caught_" Blaine thought to himself.

"Blaine I…" Kurt stumbled out but Blaine held his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it Kurt. You knew. You knew how I felt about you being around him and now you kiss him. On New Years. This was supposed to be our night." Blaine hissed at his boyfriend. "_Ex-boyfriend_" he had to remind himself.

"But Blaine I didn't. I would never! He kissed me I was trying to find you!" Kurt slurred out. He then realized how much alcohol he had actually consumed that night... in preparation for what he and Blaine were planning.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that Kurt, especially after I have repeatedly caught you two flirting in the hallways" Blaine murmured, "Kurt I can't do this. We are…" he sighed rubbing his face. He remembered the many times that he caught Jared and Kurt flirting in the hallways. Kurt always told him that he was just being friendly, but obviously Blaine was just stupid enough to believe his lies. "Kurt we are through. I don't want to be around you" Blaine stormed off and shrugged Kurt's hand off of him. He opened the door to the foyer and walked out leaving Kurt stunned behind him.

Blaine slammed the door to the living room behind him and saw the long hallway stretching before him. He was so furious. He was still seeing red and before he knew it he had hit the wall, creating a hand-shaped hole in the plaster. His anger decreased slightly so he punched again and again, ignoring the sharp pain that was shooting up his arm.

His knuckles split and he could see the blood staining the wall with every punch. Finally he seemed to calm down enough to stop and just gaped at the wall breathing heavily. He saw no less than 17 holes behind him. He sunk down against the wall and felt a sob fill his body. What Kurt did finally seemed to happen. He couldn't control the tears that were flowing down his cheeks and barely noticed when someone sat next to him.

Wes looked at his friend and felt his heart breaking for him. He was shocked at what Kurt did to his friend, surprised that the younger boy was even capable of hurting someone like that.

"Hey Blaine" Wes's friend looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and blood shot, reminding Wes of another time his friend was hurt. "I think I should take you home okay? Get you away from the party yeah?" Blaine remembered that he was at a party and felt the bass thumping behind him. He nodded and accepted Wes's hand when the Asian boy offered it. He stood up and followed Wes to his car.

"Sorry about the walls man. I'll pay for it" Blaine mumbled, getting into the passenger seat a little shakily, not sure if it was because of what he witnessed or the alcohol. Wes just shrugged and pulled out of his driveway and quickly drove to Blaine's house.

"David and I will bring your car over tomorrow okay?" Wes turned and told his very quiet friend as they pulled into the long driveway that led up to the Anderson's home. He followed Blaine to the front door and up the stairs to his room. Wes covered his eyes when Blaine changed into sweats and crawled into his bed.

"Yeah sure. Do whatever." Blaine turned on his side, facing away from his friend.

"Okay we will be here after everyone leaves tomorrow." Wes walked out the door and closed it behind him letting out a loud sigh. He had seen his friend act this way before and was hoping that he wouldn't go about the same approach as the last two times.

Blaine slept through the night and refused to get out of bed when Wes and David dropped of his car. He was frozen, unable to feel anything and not even crying since the night before. When he woke up the only thing he made sure to do was change his relationship status. It was much easier to do this than try to deal with telling every warbler.

His mother wandered in with food and tried to get him to talk, but he wasn't cooperating at all. His phone kept ringing obnoxiously, but he refused to answer. It became much easier once his battery died and he neglected to charge it again. He knew who would be calling anyway and there was no way that he wanted to talk to Kurt.

After three days in bed he knew he had to talk to his parents. He got up and took a long, much overdue shower, before heading down to the study where he knew his parents would be after work.

Sure enough his father was sitting in his chair drinking a scotch and reading the newspaper, and his mother was sitting on the loveseat finishing up her cross-stitching. Blaine cleared his throat, starling his parents since he rarely entered the study, especially not in the last few days.

"Hi honey. Are you feeling better?" Clara Anderson asked her son halfheartedly, not pulling away from her craft. His father didn't even acknowledge that Blaine was standing there.

"Actually Mom, Dad, I would like to ask you something" Blaine stated politely. When neither of his parents showed that they heard him he added, "It's kind of important". This caused his mother to look up, but not his father. His mom seemed to see the urgency in her son's face and put down her cross-stitching.

Seeing that her husband was still not paying attention she cleared her throat loudly, "Christopher. Our son wants to talk about something with us." Christopher Anderson looked up and sighed loudly, as if this was a huge annoyance. He put down the newspaper but kept his scotch held tightly in his hand.

"Go on Blaine." He nodded at his son, and let his eyes drift to the opposite chair. "Sit down"

"Thank you sir." Blaine quickly sat down and looked at his parents seemingly confident. "I was hoping that you would let me go back to Dalton sir. I think that it would be for the best. The academics…" He was interrupted by his father.

"After the fuss you put up so that you could transfer to that public school. I don't think so Blaine" Christopher growled and went to pick up his newspaper, like the conversation was over.

"But sir. The education is much better at Dalton. Think about how much better it would look on my college applications if I were to graduate from such a prestigious school. I just think it would…." He trailed off when he saw the piercing look his dad was giving him.

"Wait this is because of your faggy boyfriend isn't it? He broke up with you." Christopher scoffed, "You aren't even good enough for a fag. What you can't suck dick?" He stood up and towered over his son laughing harshly at him. Blaine shrunk back in the chair he was sitting in, looking to his mother for help but she just looked at him like he was disgusting.

"No I don't think you will be going back to Dalton. Ever. You deserve to suffer. Maybe it will straighten your fruity ass up. End of discussion" The older man glared at his son before sitting back down and grabbing the newspaper. Blaine knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to the safe-haven no matter how much he wanted to. He stood and walked out of the room dejected.

Blaine wandered up to his room, trying to think of something that would make him feel better, or be able to put up with seeing Kurt every day. That is when it hit him. He remembered what he had done in the past that made living possible. He ran into his room, locking the door behind him. He quickly walked into his closet and went to the very back digging out a small wooden box from behind a bunch of knick-knacks.

He smiled brightly, for the first time since New Years, as he pulled out his rainbow glass pipe and a small bag of "the Chronic Lady". He was surprised that he had any left after he promised to quit, but he wasn't going to complain anytime soon. He quickly loaded the bowl and grabbed his lighter. He lit the leafy substance and cherried it, sucking in the smoke. After taking a few hits he began to feel the haze set over him.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he took another hit and leaned back against his closed closet door. He was so glad that he remembered this. He began to giggle as the drug filled his body and left him feeling light. He continued on taking hits for the rest of the day, before realizing that he was all out of marijuana. He concentrated, trying to think of who he knew who could get him some stuff.

His eyes lit up as he remembered Puck talking about smoking once. He quickly plugged his phone into the charger and turned it on. Scrolling through his contacts, he set up a quick text to the scary boy.

**Blaine: Hey Puck. Anyway you could hook me up with some stuff?**

Blaine waited eagerly for his phone to buzz. He was starting to zone out when his phone finally buzzed, signaling a text.

**Puck: Why should I help you Anderson? You hurt my boy.**

Blaine couldn't help but flinch when he read the text. He should have realized that all of Kurt's friends would know about the break up by now.

**Blaine: If you do this I won't talk to him again. I will leave him alone.**

Blaine couldn't stand to even say Kurt's name in a text. He didn't realize how bad it hurt to think of the other boy. He jumped again when his phone buzzed, letting him know that Puck had texted him back.

**Puck: You got yourself a deal Anderson. What do you want, how much and where do you want to meet.**

Blaine had to think. He hadn't had to buy stuff for over a year.

**Blaine: The best stuff you can get me, a few grams, enough to get me through a week or so and how about we meet behind the Lima Bean parking lot?**

Blaine felt the buzz leaving him and frowned. He hoped that he would be able to get the stuff quickly. He didn't want the depression to set back in.

**Puck: Damn. That is not going to be cheap. I'll meet you there in a half hour. **

Blaine smiled and quickly changed into clean clothes. He didn't want to walk in front of his parent smelling like weed. He knew that they wouldn't really care, but he would rather not draw attention. Knowing that it would take about 20 minutes to drive to the Lima Bean he grabbed his keys, his wallet and walked downstairs. He went into the garage and saw his car sitting there.

He drove off, down the familiar path to the Lima Bean. After 23 minutes of driving he pulled into the empty parking lot. He recognized Puck's truck and wandered over. He nodded at the muscled boy and Puck opened the window. He handed Blaine a coffee cup, and when the smaller boy gave him a confused look he gestured for him to open it. Blaine quickly peaked inside and smiled when he saw the green plant filling the cup.

"Thanks man." Blaine reached over and seemed to give Puck a high five, but actually slipped a few three one hundred dollar bills. Puck's eyes widened when he saw the cash that Blaine handed him.

"Man, you don't owe me that much" Puck tried to hand some of it back but Blaine shook his head and stepped back.

"No you keep it. Just don't let anyone know about this okay?" Puck nodded and made a zipping gesture over his mouth. Blaine nodded and began walking back to his car,

"Thanks for the coffee man. I'll see you later." Puck waved and drove out of the parking lot. Blaine walked back to his car and quickly drove back to his house. He opened the garage door and noticed that his parents were gone. He shrugged and scurried up to his bedroom.

After walking into his closet and smoking a few bowls everything became a haze. He could only focus on needing food and sleeping. This was how he spent the next few weeks before school started, eating sleeping and trying to forget about everything he ever did with Kurt. He ignored his parents when they offered to take him places, or out for dinner. He forgot about answering texts or phone calls from Wes and David. The only time he ever left his house was when he had to meet Puck for an exchange.

The drugs did what they were meant to. He forgot about being happy with Kurt. He forgot about the pain he felt when he saw Kurt kissing Jared. He went to bed the night before spring semester, feeling light and content. He couldn't help but feel some anger in the fact that he would have to face his ex and all of his angry friends. Blaine drifted off to sleep, hoping as he did every night that it would have just been a dream.


End file.
